


Podfic: Merry Christmas, Love Jessie

by Djapchan, ThreeWhiskeyLunch



Series: Madness because Reasons don't make sense [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Garrus loves Christmas, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kal'Reegar fix it, M/M, Orphans, Podfic, Rare Pairings, Vaksani, Xenophilia, Zaeed needs a new line of work, possible parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift giving is tricky business, but Garrus and Zaeed seem to be pulling it together without giving things like toasters or explosives and detonators. But Santa (aka Shepard) has a surprise in his bag for both of them that could change their lives forever.</p><p>Post Reaper War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Merry Christmas, Love Jessie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merry Christmas, Love Jessie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805806) by [ThreeWhiskeyLunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch). 



> When I first put these links up the download links didn't work out properly - I hope I have fixed the issue now properly. If you still find yourself unable to download the podfics from the links provided in the notes below, please leave me a message and I'll do my best to fix it.
> 
> Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Links for Download:
> 
>  
> 
> [Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jcqe4ark1e13y1y/05_Merry_Christmas%2C_Love_Jessie_1_3_AO3.mp3)
> 
>  
> 
> [Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ptja65khdjxtxjk/05_Merry_Christmas%2C_Love_Jessie_2_3_AO3.mp3)
> 
>  
> 
> [Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4b8jqibob6e3q28/05_Merry_Christmas%2C_Love_Jessie_3_3_AO3.mp3)


End file.
